


longing for stargazing... and your bestfriend

by facetiousmotives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Anxiety, Bittersweet, Confession, Crush, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmotives/pseuds/facetiousmotives
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi go stargazing early in the morning at Oikawa's request, and one of the two accidentally confesses to the other. Lots of anxiety and silence is made by this, causing tension between the two. There is a happy ending.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	longing for stargazing... and your bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I am constantly in a state of longing for this and needed to deflect my feelings onto my comfort ship.

“Iwa,” the bigger boy tugged on his sleeve. “Iwa, come on. It’s almost 3, we’re gonna miss it if we wait any longer.” 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes quickly, startled by the sound his friend was making. Oikawa was lying on his stomach facing him, his head upright and near his shoulder. “What on earth are you talking about? Go back to sleep.” He turned away from Oikawa, pulling the blanket around his shoulder once on his side.

“Awe, Iwa,” Oikawa tapped the boy on his back, “you said we could go.” Iwaizumi sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

“Where, exactly?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. Oikawa pouted, sitting up as well.

“You really forgot? The wild-life reserve out of town. It’s December 12th. Well, technically the 13th now.” Iwaizumi sighed, remembering the previous conversation he had with Oikawa before they had fallen asleep. He honestly didn’t think Oikawa would wake back up in time.

“Isn’t it late? Well, early? Do we still have to go?”

“Hmpfh,” Oikawa thought for a good minute. “If you take me, I’ll buy you tofu.”

“Fine,” he succumbed, climbing out of bed and pulling on sweatpants, “we can still go. If you’re ready, grab a jacket.” Oikawa squealed quietly, being sure not to awake the rest of the Iwaizumis from his excitement. He sprang from the bed, following Iwaizumi into the dark hallway after flickering off the light. Once the boys had safely made it outside without disturbing the peace, Iwaizumi motioned Oikawa to get in the passenger side of his truck. The ‘85 Ford was his father’s, but his dad had given him permission to use it to his liking. Once they were both situated in the car, Iwaizumi started up the engine then slowly made his way down the street. For seven or so minutes, they sat in a comfortable silence; Oikawa’s head resting on the window while Iwaizumi was bent over the steering wheel, trying to see through the fog.

“The fog’s getting really thick, I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it the whole way.”

“It’s okay if we can’t.”

“But I thought you wanted to see it, moron.” 

“There are some things you can’t help,” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi’s reflection in his window. “I get it.” He leaned down and pressed the resume button on whatever CD Iwaizumi had left in. Several of his father’s old AC/DC tracks filled the silence between the two for the remainder of the ride. Once they had reached the outskirts of the wild-life reserve, the car’s headlights spotted several deer through the fog; a slight glimmer shining off of their eyes. Nobody had counted the minutes the drive took, but it had felt like hours until they had reached the empty parking lot off of the road. Surrounded by trees, there was no artificial light, and the accents of the sky could be seen very clearly. Now almost 4 am, the previously dark blue sky had a lighter hue to it in the east. Iwaizumi parked the car, turning it’s engine off, submitting themselves to silence once again. He turned to a dozed off Oikawa, his head still leaning against the window, and his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Bastard,” he pushed his shoulder lightly, “we’re here.”

Oikawa slowly opened his eyelids, turning his head to look at Iwaizumi. His eyes lit up once he remembered what they were doing, smiling widely then climbing out of the vehicle. He leaned against his side of the car, the door still open. His neck craned slightly to see the sky, which was starting to cloud over in the east. Iwaizumi joined him, walking around the car and leaning his back on the frame space to his right. Astronomy related stuff like this has never been an interest of his, but it was enjoyable to him to watch Oikawa stare in amazement. 

“Did you see that one over there, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi in excitement, his mouth open in a large smile, eyes glimmering. His hands were tight in a ball in front of him, like an excited child. 

“No,” Iwa returned, looking at the sky then back at him, “where am I supposed to be looking again? For the meteors?”

“East to North, it was supposed to be just East but they’ve been in the whole range. It really is amazing.”

“Yeah, sure, you nerd.” Oikawa performed his signature pouty face, then quickly returned his gaze to the up above. Iwaizumi had to admit, it really was a picture-perfect moment. Van Gogh himself wouldn’t have been able to turn down an opportunity to capture this moment. While Oikawa’s eyes were still glued to the view, Iwaizumi snapped a picture of the boy. Lucky for him, at the exact moment the flash went on, a bright meteor flew across the sky to distract Oikawa from the photo being taken. Iwaizumi smiled fondly at the photo, then broke into a quiet laughter when Oikawa smacked the smaller boy playfully.

“If you wanted a picture, you could’ve just asked, Iwa-chan.” He pulled out his own phone, then snapped a selfie of the two once Iwaizumi had straightened out a bit. The picture was admittedly friendlier than the one Iwaizumi had taken, as Oikawa was doing his peace signs, while Iwaizumi had a faint and fond smile still painted on his face. 

“You look like a nut,” Iwaizumi joked, laughing lightly.

“Well, at least I don’t look like an angry dog all the time,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. He smiled, returning his attention to the stars. Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to stop staring at him. Oikawa was so, so beautiful.

“...you’re beau-” Iwaizumi stopped mid-sentence. Shit, did he really say that out loud? Iwaizumi burnt an illuminating red as if he had suddenly taken the form of a lightbulb. He turned his head and stared directly at the ground, clenching his teeth in hope that the taller boy hadn’t heard.

Oikawa’s mouth opened slightly in surprisement, turning to question the dark-brown haired boy. Seeing Iwaizumi’s flushed face and fixed eyes, his expression softened slightly. Even Oikawa Tooru would know better than to mock someone for this. A few seconds had passed already.

“Iwaizumi-” He started, watching Iwaizumi’s eyes intently. 

“It slipped out. Ignore it.” Iwaizumi’s hands clenched at his sides.

“No, I-”

“Don’t. It’s fine.” His eyes stayed fixated on the asphalt, not moving even a millimeter away from the point. But Oikawa knew how to read him. He watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly closed, his hands remaining tense. He wanted the moment to be over.

“It’s, uh, cold. Two more minutes and we’re leaving, got it?” Iwaizumi’s tenseness decreased a bit, but his movements were still stiff when he readjusted himself. Two minutes. They’ve spent hours, days, months together, but these two minutes were the most time they’ve ever spent together. These two little ticks on a clock, irrelevant minutes, had become relevant. Two minutes held their outcome. It was up to them what their outcome is.

The two minutes passed, their silence growing deeper with the second. “Okay,” Iwaizumi mumbled quietly, walking to get back into the driver’s side. Oikawa followed his example.  
The air had never been thicker between the two. Neither dared to speak a word, nor did they dare to use the radio. Any sound produced felt as if it’d kill them. Iwaizumi stole a glance at Oikawa when his head was toward the window, ensuring he hadn’t made him uncomfortable.

“I’ve got to piss,” Iwaizumi announced suddenly, sounding oddly formal.

“We’re almost there. Go when we get back.”

Despite his short-willed protest, Iwaizumi pulled the car over on an empty road when he found one. It was still dark in the sky, and the lines of trees surrounding them didn’t help the lack of light. Iwaizumi didn’t get out, but he turned off the car. The boys started to sweat in the silence.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi turned his body to face Oikawa, but his eyes were placed onto the center console.

“Yeah, Iwa?” Oikawa sheepishly stared at the shorter boy’s face, attempting to read him.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly drifted to his fidgeting hands on his leg. “For making you uncomfortable.”

“Hajime.” This made Iwaizumi’s eyes open widely, redirecting them straight into Oikawa’s. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just spoke your mind.” Oikawa smiled a genuine smile, for once. Not one he used for the fans, friends, coach. It was a smile that belonged to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t speak. He redirected his eyes once again, returning to the center console. “Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hesitated, “You don’t… have to hide anything from me, you know that, right?”

Iwaizumi’s breath stopped for a second. “I don’t have anything to hide, I… I’m just sorry I made it weird between us. I didn’t want you to know, I thought it’d go away.”  
Oikawa laughed lightly. Iwaizumi’s eyes darted up to analyze Oikawa’s emotions, frantically searching for answers.

“You stupid boy.” His infectious laugh continued to abolish the tense air.

“W-What?” 

“Hajime, look at me. In the eye.” Iwaizumi nervously did as told, leaning in slightly as Oikawa did. To his surprise, he lay both of his hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks lightly, cupping them. “You’re stupid.”

“We’ve established that. Why am I stupid?” 

His light laugh returned again. “I have been flirting with you for the past year, you dumbass.” Oikawa’s laugh grew louder as he watched Iwaizumi’s face portray every emotion capable of a human being. 

Shock stayed on his face the longest. “You moron! Why didn’t you tell me! Stupid, stupid!” 

Oikawa’s laughter died down again. He smiled at the smaller boy. “Same goes for you.” Iwaizumi blushed a beet red, realizing what Oikawa had just said and the situation they were sitting in. Oikawa’s hands were still cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks, and they were still fairly close together. The smaller boy sat up slightly, expression becoming a tad more serious.

“Tooru, can I kiss you?” 

It was Oikawa’s turn to blush. He nodded quickly, Iwaizumi returning the favor of cupping his face this time. Leaning in, they shared their first kiss; on a dark road, at 4:17 in the morning, sitting in a cold truck. It wasn’t the first kiss for either of them, neither the last, but it was their first kiss. 

Iwaizumi pulled away after only a few seconds, too embarrassed to look back up at the taller boy. They both diverted their eyes, clearly too nervous to look at eachother. 

“Uhm, okay, let’s get going?” Iwaizumi said, re-clicking his seatbelt in. Oikawa followed the example, nodding, although it wasn’t like Iwaizumi could see so. The engine started quietly, Iwaizumi starting onto the road again. The silent atmosphere wasn’t uncomfortable this time, it was the comforting atmosphere that came from the person you love. It was the atmosphere they’d always felt with each other. 

Oikawa smiled softly, reaching down to grab the hand that was resting on the console. Their fingers fit together almost perfectly. He gave a light squeeze to Hajime’s hand, reassuring him all would be okay. 

“Tooru,” Oikawa’s head turned almost instantly, drowsily looking at Hajime. “You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so,, that's it haha. Hope you liked it. Thanks


End file.
